A donde ella fuese
by Coraline T
Summary: "Su mano envolvió la suya. Y Hikari comprendió que él la acompañaría a donde ella fuese." Historia para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa del foro Proyecto 1 - 8


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece; esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro. La frase citada es del escritor Vladimir Nabokov (porque no alcanza trabajar con rusos, también hay que mencionarlos por aquí).**

 **Historia para el torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa del foro Proyecto 1 - 8**

 **Premisa 5: "-He soñado algo. Me preocupa. –Solo era un sueño –dice el digimon. –Eso dijiste. Y sé qué viene ahora".**

* * *

 _Nuestra existencia no es más que un cortocircuito de luz entre dos eternidades de oscuridad._

* * *

A donde ella fuese

* * *

 _El viento mecía su cabello su cabello suavemente, provocándole cosquillas en los hombros mientras caminaba. De a ratos alzaba su mano para apartar un mechón rebelde que no quería quedarse en su sitio, o incluso por momentos soplaba para ver cuánto eran capaces de elevarse aquellas finas hebras._

 _Mientras tanto caminaba._

 _Llevaba tanto tiempo caminando que ya no podía recordarlo, ni mucho menos contarlo, pero no sentía cansancio alguno. Es más, sentía que podía continuar sin detenerse porque tenía que llegar._

 _Eso era. Debía llegar._

 _De pronto, cuando tuvo aquella realización, todo se puso negro._

 _Y fue incapaz de recordar._

...

― No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? ¿Hikari?

La aludida levantó los ojos y dibujó una leve sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro, no lo suficientemente sincera para aplacar la molestia de Miyako, que estaba por comenzar con sus diatribas habituales cuando Daisuke la interrumpió.

― Miyako, llevas una hora hablando del demente de tu profesor, ¡claro que no te está escuchando! Y tiene suerte de poder abstraerse, porque a otros no nos pasa lo mismo…

Hikari soltó una carcajada al ver a sus dos amigos olvidarla en menos de dos segundos para sumirse en una de sus habituales disputas. Pronto estarían enzarzados en otra discusión sin sentido y terminarían a los gritos para luego darse cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaban por qué estaban discutiendo.

En el otro costado de la sala los digimons estaban tendidos sobre la alfombra realizando diversas actividades. Veemon se encontraba inclinado sobre un paquete de papas fritas sin prestarle ninguna atención a Daisuke, mientras que Hawkmon lo miraba con algo parecido a la resignación. Wormmon parloteaba alegremente mientras que Armadillomon era lo suficientemente paciente como para escucharlo sin quejarse.

Patamon y Gatomon estaban apartados en un rincón, cuchicheando. Y aunque a Hikari le daba curiosidad lo qué murmuraban con tanto ahínco decidió dejarlos, después de todo no era nada extraño verlos a veces algo apartados del grupo.

Cuando levanto los ojos vio a Takeru sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa, dejando de lado por unos segundos su charla con Iori y Ken. Y vio que él pensaba lo mismo.

Sonrió y volvió a perderse en la discusión de Miyako y Daisuke, sintiendo que todo estaba en su lugar.

Todo, excepto ella.

...

 _Sus pies estaban descalzos, pero no tenía frío. El tacto de la arena lejos de ser molesto le resultaba reconfortante, como si estuviera en el lugar correcto. Con cada pisada sentía como sus pies se hundían un poco para luego volver a despegar, un impulso que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo._

 _A lo lejos divisaba unas dunas. Parecían inmensas, pero estaba segura de que si lograba llegar a ellas escalarlas no le resultaría para nada difícil. Se preguntaba que habría sobre ellas, quizás alguna planta olvidada creciendo en medio de la arena, o quizás simplemente un lugar para sentarse y observar la vista._

 _Decidió que iría allí._

 _Y caminó._

 _Y mientras lo hacía, más lejanas se veían las dunas._

 _Porque estaba yendo en la dirección incorrecta._

 _Cuando lo supo todo volvió a oscurecerse._

...

El timbre la sobresaltó, pero logro incorporarse sobre su mesa sin llamar demasiado la atención, mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían en tropel del aula.

Suspiró aliviada. No tenía idea de en qué momento se había quedado dormida, sin dudas en algún momento el libro de historia le habría resultado demasiado aburrido. Tenía suerte de que el profesor no lo hubiera notado.

― ¿Has dormido mal en la noche?

Se sobresaltó por segunda vez y cuando levantó la vista encontró a Takeru sonriéndole con algo de burla brillando en sus ojos. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

― No lo sé. Llevo días soñando cosas, pero cuando despierto no recuerdo nada.

Takeru se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su mochila y se encaminaban a la salida del aula.

― A veces pasa. A veces también sueño cosas que no recuerdo, luego cuando estoy escribiendo vienen a mí.

Lo dijo despreocupadamente, como si no fuera nada especial. Pero por la forma en que esbozó una sonrisa y cambió rápidamente de tema, Hikari no supo si creerle o no.

...

 _La respuesta fue bastante sencilla de encontrar._

 _Simplemente bastó con girar y cambiar de rumbo._

 _En cuanto lo supo, un terror que no había sentido en años se apoderó de ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía alivio por haber encontrado la respuesta._

 _Era el mar._

 _Allí debía ir._

 _De nuevo._

...

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta que Takeru lo sintió. Fue en medio de una noche lluviosa. Se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo el sudor pegado en su frente y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, como un insistente recordatorio de lo que acababa de ver.

Tal fue su sobresalto que Patamon despertó también, y revoloteó desde sus pies, donde acostumbraba acomodarse para dormir, hasta quedar frente a él.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Takeru reaccionó.

― ¿Qué te pasa TK? ― Preguntó el digimon todavía adormilado.

― He soñado algo. Me preocupa.

Patamon desplegó las alas y voló hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

― Solo era un sueño.

― Eso dijiste. Y sé que viene ahora.

Y Patamon tuvo que forzar sus alas para seguirlo, pues Takeru se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo.

...

Corrió como si se le fuese la vida en ello. No le importó estar empapado de pies a cabeza, ni todas las veces que estuvo a punto de resbalar, ni que la lluvia le impidiera ver prácticamente todo lo que tuviese por delante.

Corrió con Patamon volando a su lado sin importarles que nadie los viera. En realidad, estaba seguro de que nadie lo haría.

Corrió intentando mantener la esperanza de que llegaría a tiempo.

Porque si la perdía perdería todo.

...

 _Dio pasos pequeños acercándose, todavía sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias._

 _Por un lado, sentía que no debía ir allí, que no era su lugar._

 _Por otro con cada paso que daba se sentía más cerca de algo infinitamente familiar._

 _Y quería ir allí, pero a la vez no._

 _O quizás simplemente no quería ir sola._

 _..._

A pesar de la lluvia no le costó encontrarla. Se veía diminuta, con los pies descalzos y la ropa completamente empapada. ¿Sería consciente de que estaba lloviendo? En sus sueños, esos que había visto y que muchas veces era incapaz de recordar, siempre estaba nublado. Sin embargo, ahora era de noche, y le costaba distinguir su silueta en medio de la lluvia.

En sus sueños, ella caminaba por la arena plácidamente, hasta que se daba cuenta de que el mar la llamaba.

En sus sueños Takeru intentaba llegar a ella y alcanzarla para detenerla, pero nunca lo lograba. No importaba cuanto corriera, cuanto gritara. Ella permanecía siempre a lo lejos, caminando. Y Patamon intentaba explicarle que nada de eso era real, pero él sabía que no era así.

Le costó comprenderlo, pero lo hizo. Entonces se dio cuenta que, si Hikari llegaba al mar, tal y como había estado haciendo en sus sueños, él nunca volvería a verla.

Y nunca se sintió tan desesperado.

En sus sueños, cuando ella entraba al mar nunca regresaba.

...

 _No podía verlo, pero cuando él estuvo a su lado lo notó._

 _Fue justo en el momento en que sus dedos tocaban el agua._

 _Su mano envolvió la suya._

 _Y Hikari comprendió que él la acompañaría a donde ella fuese._

 _Incluso si era a encontrarse con la oscuridad._

* * *

 **Corto pero espero que le guste a alguien. Es el primer Takari que escribo y creo que nunca voy a dejar de sentirme insegura en este fandom xD**

 **Frey, miles de gracias por leerlo y darme tu opinión. Sos una genia!**

 **Nos leemos pronto espero.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
